Die vermissten Petpets
thumb|Die vermissten Petpets Vom 12. Juni 2003 bis zum 23. Juni 2003 (Jahr 5) gab es den Plot zu den vermissten Petpets oder auch Grüner Wackelpudding - Plot (Green Jelly Plot) genannt. Es gab weder einen Comic, noch Plotschritte, nur einige ankündigungen in den Neuigkeiten. Es war der letzte Plot, wo die User nicht aktiv in den Plot eingreifen und mitmachen konnten. Geschichte In Neopia existiert ein Ort, von dem allerdings behauptet wird, dass es ihn nicht geben kann: die Wackelpudding-Welt (Jelly World). Wenn es diesen Ort geben würde, gäbe es dort auch einen grünen Wackelpudding. Am 12. Juni 2003 gab es in den Neuigkeiten die ersten Meldungen über verschwundene Petpets. Es kamen immer mehr Berichte über verschwundene Petpets, bis sie alle plötzlich wieder am 23. Juni zu ihren Besitzern zurück gekehrt waren, und man es schade fand, dass die Petpets nicht reden konnten, um zu erzählen, wo sie waren, und was sie erlebt hatten. Ablauf 12th June - NEWS JUST IN - Many Neopets have been complaining that their Petpets have been going missing. We don't know why this is, and will attempt to find the source of this problem as soon as we can. 12 Juni - SOEBEN EINGEGANGENE MELDUNG - Viele Neopets klagen darüber, dass ihre Petpets vermisst werden. Wir wissen nicht warum das so ist, und werden versuchen den Grund für dieses Problem so schnell wie möglich zu erfahren. 16th June - PETPETS VANISHING - Apparently more and more petpets have gone missing... we still have no explanation. We think we know who is behind it, but there could be no way.. he was defeated years ago... 16 Juni - VERSCHWUNDENE PETPETS - Anscheinend werden mehr und mehr Petpets vermisst ... Wir haben bisher noch keine Erklärung dafür. Wir glauben zu wissen wer dahinter steckt, aber das ist ausgeschlossen ... Er wurde bereits vor Jahren besiegt ... 17th June - '''This week's Petpet Protection League winner is '''Spardel!!! Of course this happy occasion is overshadowed by the fact that most of the Petpets around Neopia are going missing, but we are sure they will be back soon! 17 Juni - Der dieswöchige Petpet-Schutzbund Gewinner ist das Spardel!!! Natürlich wird dieser freudige Anlass von dem Fakt überschattet, daß die meisten Petpets in ganz Neopia vermisst werden, aber wir sind uns sicher, dass sie bald zurück sein werden! (NICHT IN DEN NEUIGKEITEN): Am 21. Juni entdecken User den grünen Wackelpudding in der Wackelpudding-Welt, der von all den Petpets gefressen wird, und sie schienen dort schon seit mehreren Tagen zu sein. 23rd June Wow - it seems all the petpets that were missing have returned to their owners. I wonder where they went... it's a shame that they can't talk :( One thing is for sure, they all seem VERY happy! 23. Juni - Wow- Es scheint, dass alle Petpets die vermisst wurden, zu ihren Besitzern zurück gekehrt sind. Ich frage mich, wo sie gewesen sind ... eine Schande, dass sie nicht reden können. :( Eines ist sicher, sie wirken alle SEHR glücklich! Trivia *Man findet auch heute noch die Überreste des grünen Wackelpuddings in der Wackelpudding-Welt, über den sich die Petpets während ihres Verschwindens hergemacht hatten. Wenn die Wackelpudding-Welt wirklich existieren würde!!!thumb|Grüner Wackelpudding - Wer hat mich gegessen? :: "Wow, ein unerforschtes Gebiet in der Wackelpudding-Welt. Schaut so aus als hätte jemand (oder etwas) den leckeren grünen Wackelpudding angeknabbert!" *Einen Tag vor Beginn des Verschwinden der Petpets, wurde der Petpet-Schutzbund (PSB) / Petpet Protection League (PPL) ins Leben gerufen, mit dem Ghostkerchief als ersten Gewinner. **Ebenso wurden am 11. Juni 2003 die ersten Petpetpets entdeckt. Kategorie:Die vermissten Petpets